<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>选择与命运与一个清晨 by Linkmipha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882238">选择与命运与一个清晨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha'>Linkmipha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果贝雷丝选择了青狮学院会怎样？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>选择与命运与一个清晨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她在黑暗中醒来，旋即感觉到库罗德也醒着，准确地说是他弄醒她的。</p><p>她背对库罗德侧躺着，库罗德的胸膛贴在她背上，他扶着她光裸的肩和腰，轻轻亲吻她的脖颈。</p><p>这很不寻常，库罗德当然是个热情的爱人，但同时也非常注重确保她能得到充分休息，芙朵拉的女王可不是什么促进睡眠时间和质量的工作，库罗德很少在她睡着的时候惊扰她。</p><p>于是她勉强克服萦绕不去的睡意，翻过身去把头埋进他胸前：“库罗德……怎么了？”</p><p>“没事。”他抚摸她的头发：“只是做了个梦。我梦见你进士官学校的时候选了青狮学院。”</p><p>“噢。”她朦胧地说：“是个噩梦吗？”</p><p>“不，情况并没有这么糟糕。至少帝弥托利活下来了。我梦见他统一了芙朵拉。”</p><p>“唔……”她抬起头，伸手摩挲他的面颊，她的手指温暖，嗓音仍因残余睡意而有点模糊：“那你怎么样了？”</p><p>“我过得也不算太坏。我解散了联盟，把它交给帝弥托利，然后我回到帕迈拉去完成我的另一半工作。贝雷丝，我的爱人，看起来你是降临加尔古·玛库的胜利女神，你朝谁微笑，芙朵拉的未来就会落入谁的手中。我想第一次在村子里见到你的时候，或许帝弥托利、艾黛尔贾特和我都隐隐约约感觉到了这一点。”</p><p>“唔。”她简短地哼了一声，向上挪了挪，脸离他更近了些，问了个出乎意料的问题：“那你梦到你和谁结婚了吗？”</p><p>她看起来完全醒了，这让库罗德大笑起来：“什么，这是你最关心的问题吗？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>库罗德轻吻她的嘴唇，忍不住笑意：“噢，答案可能有点令你吃惊。”</p><p>他顿了顿，“——我从梦中醒来的时候正要飞向芙朵拉向你求婚。”</p><p>他感觉到她的嘴唇弯成了一朵笑容，她抵着他的嘴唇低语道：“噢。作为你的老师，我得说你在择偶这件事上没体现出什么创造性。”</p><p>“不过我们很配。”她亲吻他，“我想我也不是特别有创造力的类型，因为我会答应你，再一次。”</p><p>库罗德笑了：“不得不说这个梦最有趣的部分就是从那群青狮手上偷走你，帝弥托利很想警告我，但他的骑士风度又不允许他这样干预别人。”</p><p>她伏到他身上，她的胸脯紧挨着他的胸膛，青色长发落在他裸露的皮肤上：“如果我选了青狮学院你仍然会爱上我吗？”</p><p>“你在开玩笑吗？一个神秘的美人，身手不凡善于用兵的前佣兵，重重掩盖的身世，纹章和天帝之剑，以及她居然没有选金鹿，剥夺了我近距离试探她的机会，你了解我，老师，我的好奇心会爆炸的。在梦里我几乎要向金鹿教授申请把我的自学科目改成贝雷丝观察了。”</p><p>“你只是对我好奇。”她在他胸前咕哝。</p><p>“起初是。但我还是爱上了你，无法阻止地。我很高兴即使在梦里你也回应了我的爱。”他抬手抚摸她的背，那整片肌肤柔软而光滑。</p><p>“那我想这个梦的确不坏。帝弥托利活下来了，你和我仍然在一起。或许这个版本的历史也不错。”</p><p>“实际上这个梦还有一个优点。帝弥托利成为芙朵拉之王，你就不用承担这份重任了，你可以作为帕迈拉王后和我一起住在帕迈拉，我们一天也不会分开。”</p><p>“噢。”她发出一声痛苦的呻吟：“我真应该选青狮学院的。”</p><p>他歉意地把她的头拉低，亲吻她的额头：“对不起，亲爱的。你看，现在比刚开始的时候好多了，随着我们的统治进一步巩固，我们以后还会有更多时间待在一起。等局面稳定，确保我们建立的世界不会轻易倒退回老样子，我们的志向有了合适的继任者的时候，你或者我就能从责任中抽身了，或许比这更好，我们俩都能脱身，我们可以骑着飞龙环游天下，伊古纳兹、卡多莉奴还有雷欧妮……他们都会是很棒的向导。”</p><p>她的手指在他的胸膛上画着圈：“我相信你。你永远有一个计划，而且到目前为止你的计划都实现得很不错。库罗德，择偶创造性D，计划性和执行力S.”</p><p>“听起来你的丈夫这个职业我还是胜任的。”</p><p>“芙朵拉女王这个职业我可能干得不太好。上次你回来的时候我跑去迎接你，洛廉兹气得要昏过去了，他说芙朵拉女王提着裙子在王宫走廊上全速奔跑的场景令他贵族的眼睛流泪。”</p><p>他们都笑了起来，紧贴在一起的肌肤传来彼此身体的共振。</p><p>他们静静在黎明前的黑暗中躺着，无声地感受对方的暖意。芙朵拉王宫已经熟悉这对夫妻最近的生活节奏，每个月两次，通常在周六午后，帕迈拉王会驾着他的白色飞龙跨越芙朵拉下咽喉，穿过水之都迪亚朵拉降落在曾经的里刚家府邸，于是周日是女王不可打扰的时间，除非有极其、极其、极其紧急的事务。</p><p>这是一个他们在芙朵拉的夜晚，他们有明天——奢侈的一整天可以在一起度过。</p><p>“白天天气看起来会很棒，我正好继续帮你练习骑飞龙。再过一阵子你就能飞得很好了，贝，很快你就能飞来帕迈拉度周末。老天，我太期待了，我有无数地方想带你去。”库罗德说。</p><p>“你知道，我进步很大。锥里尔上周一直在帮我训练。”她兴奋地轻笑着：“锥里尔说我不像帕迈拉人那样具有骑飞龙的天赋，但我足够努力。你知道，每个月去帕迈拉两次的诱惑力太大了，这样我们每周都可以见面。”</p><p>库罗德奖励地抚摸她的头发：“锥里尔和希尔妲结婚进入哥纳利尔家担任骑士真的令我很高兴。荷尔斯特颇为欣赏他，锥里尔能在芙朵拉和帕迈拉的交涉里大显身手。有他这样的人一起努力，我和你心目中的风景就会越来越稳固，我们俩就能早点开始享受属于我们自己的生活了。说真的，老师，你在士官学校的时候安排他和希尔妲一起做小组练习训练飞行真是个明智的决定。”</p><p>“如果我足够明智，我或许该选青狮学院。”她安静了一会儿，低声叹息。</p><p>他马上明白了她声音里突如其来的苦涩。“贝雷丝，我的爱人，你已经尽力了。古隆达兹是个悲剧，但你已全力阻止。我还记得你当时指挥我们留在平原的另一端，分别守住三座小桥，只击杀企图过桥的敌人。你希望帝弥托利能有机会向帝国军复仇。直到王国军开始攻击我们为止，你才被迫反击他们。”</p><p>“我至今不明白他为什么要率军攻击我们的军队。最后我不得不打倒他，不然他就会过桥伤害我们的人。普通战士不是他的对手。我必须阻止他。”她沉重地叹气，“我想那时他已经失去理智了。”</p><p>“贝雷丝，亲爱的，”他将她在胸前搂紧：“或许这么说能减少你对当初选择的遗憾——如果你选了青狮，在古隆达兹和你交锋的就会是我了。”</p><p>“噢。”她颤抖了一下。“我——我不认为我能做到。我无法忍受成为你的敌人。要我对你挥剑我宁可死。”</p><p>“我也有同感。你看，”他温柔地吻她：“你做出了最明智的选择，贝，你选了金鹿，你选了我。这条道路并不完美，充满牺牲和重负，我们失去了一些人，但最终你我拥有彼此。在你告诉蕾雅你选择担任金鹿的导师的那一天，你决定了你和我的道路。贝，无论女神的心脏是不是憩息在你身体里，对我来说，你都是赐予我命运的女神，而这是一份灿烂的命运，我无比感恩。”</p><p>她柔软地接受和回应这个吻，她低语的嘴唇擦过他的：“那么，比起你给予我的，我是不是一个太吝啬的女神？你给了我梦想、爱情和一个家。”</p><p>库罗德翻身把她轻轻放在床上，将他的手指和她的交缠扣在一起：“吝啬的女神，那你是否准备好再赐给我一点别的什么宝物作为弥补？比如说，一个孩子？”</p><p>她的翠色眼眸和声音在已渐渐亮起的晨曦中闪闪发亮：“是的，库罗德，我准备好了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>